marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Odin Borson
|Image = |informazione1 = Odin Borson |informazione2 = Padre Tutto, Sovrano di Asgard, Dio della Saggezza. |informazione3 = Padre Tutto, Sovrano di Asgard, Figlio di Bor, Primo Marito di Frigga, Padre delle Canzoni, Padre delle Rune, Signore della Terra, Colui che cavalca avanti, il Saggio, L'Orbo, Dio della Lancia, l'Ospite Cieco, Signore degl'Indovinelli, l'Impiccato, Signore degl'Impiccati, Dio degli Dei, Dio dei Corvi, Dio dei Lupi, Barbalunga, Maestro della Furia, Colui che Muove le Stelle, il Veritiero, il Vittorioso, il Terribile, Nonno tutto, vecchio di merda, orbaccio, insulti vari ed eventuali che gli rivolgono con amore i suoi figli. (non ho messo tutti gli alias perché vi voglio bene) |informazione4 = Buri Tiwaz (nonno) Bor Burison (padre), Bestla (madre), Vili Borson (fratello), Ve Borson (fratello), Gaea (moglie), Frigga (moglie), Idunn (moglie), Thor Odinson (figlio),Loki Laufeyson (figlio adottivo), Balder Odinson (figlio), Tyr Odinson (figlio), Sif Heimdallsister (nuora) Trud Torunn Thordottier (nipote), Magni Thorson (nipote), Modi Thorson (nipote), Ullr Thorkison (nipote adottivo), Woden Thorson (reincarnazione), Sleipnir Lokison (nipote adottivo), Fenrir Lokison (nipote adottivo), Jörmungandr Lokison (nipote adottivo), Hela Lokidottier (nipote adottiva), Forseti Balderson (nipote), Nathan (nipotino ignoto), Delling Magnison (nipotino), Billing Magnidottier (nipotina), Hnos Forsetidottier (nipotina), Haakon Ullrson (nipotino), Reidi Modidottier (nipotina), Gaman Modison (nipotino), Barn Modison (nipotino), Rida Modidottier (nipotina), Ohegindi Modison (nipotino), Svefn Modison (nipotino), Speki Modidottier(nipotina), Atli Wodendottier (nipotina), Ellisiv Wodendottier (nipotina), Frigg Wodendottier (nipotina). |informazione5 = Dèi di Asgard |informazione6 = Asgard |informazione7 = Legale Neutrale |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Asgardiano |informazione10 = Sposato |informazione11 = Padre Tutto, Re di Asgard, Dio della Saggezza, dei Venti, del Cielo, dell'Artigianato, della Poesia. Wizard, Warrior and Wanderer. Nonno. |informazione12 = Bor Burison e Buri Tiwaz |informazione13 = Divinità Aesir |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Asgard, prima che il Mondo fosse. |informazione16 = Sempre prima che il Mondo fosse. |informazione17 = Ariete |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 213 cm (7’) |informazione20 = 295 kg |informazione21 = Uno. Azzurro. |informazione22 = Bianchi (in origine biondi) |informazione23 = Orbo e infame. }} “Strength and virtue must be opposed--must be challenged and tested--or they will not grow. Rain must fall or there are no rainbows. Night must come, or we do not come to love the light of day. that is the way of things. And the hero who triumphs over the greatest adversity--it is he that is mightiest of all...” “LOKIIIIIIIII!” Storia Fatevi una cultura, ignoranti. Poteri Odino possiede tutti gli attributi convenzionali delle altre divinità Asgardiane in quanto a longevità, metabolismo, forza, resistenza e velocità superumana. I suoi sensi sono ipersviluppati e i suoi tessuti circa tre volte più densi di quelli di un essere umano. Rispetto agli altri Asgardiani, Odino raggiunge livelli ancora superiori in tutte queste capacità sia per suoi percorsi personali che grazie all’utilizzo dell’'Odinforce'. ''-Come Allfather-'' *'Odinforce': E’ la fonte del potere mistico di Asgard, quello che lo qualifica effettivamente come AllFather. Grazie a questo potere Odino è in grado di proteggere Asgard e i Nove Mondi da praticamente qualsiasi minaccia mistica, oltre che aprire letteralmente nuove dimensioni e fermare il tempo. La sua capacità magica istintiva e l’utilizzo dell’Odinforce lo pongono allo stesso livello dei Vishanti. Insomma, grazie a questo non c’è effettivamente niente che non possa fare. ''-Come Wizard and Wanderer-'' *'Conoscenza Runica': Avendole inventate lui, conosce le Rune a livelli per chiunque altro impossibili. Ed esse sono potenti. E’ grazie a questa conoscenza che è in grado di apporre su qualsiasi oggetto i più disparati incantesimi. Chi ha detto Mjiolnir? *'Sed': Odino è l’unico Asgardiano uomo in grado di utilizzare questa forma di magia altrimenti appannaggio unicamente delle donne. Lo stesso Loki è in grado di utilizzarla, ma mutando la sua forma originaria. *'Saggezza di Mimir': Grazie al sacrificio dell’occhio sinistro, Odino è stato in grado di abbeverarsi alla fonte di Mimir. E poi ha rubato della birra con dentro tutta la sapienza del mondo. Insomma, ne sa a pacchi. Abilità *'Maestro Tattico e Combattente': Oltre alle sue capacità personali, ha l’esperienza al riguardo di qualche migliaio di anni. Che non è poco. *'Combattente Mistico': Se può farlo, preferisce prenderti a sberle fisiche. Ma nel caso non possa, ti prende a sberle mistiche. Fanno ugualmente male. Debolezze *'OdinSleep': l’utilizzo della Odinforce lo costringe a prendersi un periodo di recupero che può essere più o meno lungo e avviene almeno una volta all’anno (non è mai minore di una settimana comunque). In queste condizioni è particolarmente vulnerabile e non è mai in grado di prevedere quando avverrà il prossimo sonno forzato. La coscienza di Odino in realtà non è addormentata ma viene traslata dimensionalmente. Il Padretutto è qui, ma non è questo. *'I Figli. Tutti. E sono tanti.' (Poi anche i nipoti, quindi peggiorerà). *'Orbo': Non ci vede a destra. Armi ed Equipaggiamento *'Armi': ''-Gungnir'': lancia mistica forgiata in Uro, incantata in modo che sia in grado di colpire e perforare qualsiasi bersaglio, tornando poi nelle mani del proprietario. Se portata in battaglia garantisce la vittoria della fazione alla quale appartiene. ''-Odinsword'': the Over Sword of Asgard. Non viene mai utilizzata perché se mai venisse sfoderata sarebbe il segnale dell’inizio del Ragnarok. *'Equipaggiamento': ''-Armatura del Distruttore'': malgrado la sua funzione senziente e guardiana, il Distruttore è in realtà l’armatura di Odino. ''-Draupnir'': Anello reale di Asgard. ''-Thrudstok'': scettro forgiato in Uro che canalizza il potere dell’Odinforce. *'Famigli' ''-Sleipnir Lokison'': oltre che uno dei predilettissimi nipoti, è il cavallo a otto zampe di Odino. Egli lo ama e ha fatto costruire per lui una stalla interamente in oro e argento. ''-Huginn e Muninn'': “Pensiero” e “Memoria”, sono due corvi un tempo compagni di Mimir che seguono fedelmente Odino dall’alba dei giorni. La sua cattiva coscienza e i servitori più fedeli, sono in grado di sollevare Mjiolnir e fungono spesso da messaggeri. Inoltre sono il canale di comunicazione fra Odino ed i suoi fratelli: Huginn per Wili e Muninn per Wé. ''-Geri e Freki'': “Il Vorace” ed “Il Feroce” . Sono lupi guardiani del trono di Odino e compagni di giochi di Torunn. Non hanno questi nomi a caso. Altro Come animale spirito Odino è un corvo, in quanto Wizard e Wanderer, ed un Lupo nella sua forma Berserk. Adesso che è un po’ più anziano lupo e corvo sono bianchi. Reference Anthony Hopkins (AllFather) Sir Ian McKellen (Wanderer. Sostanzialmente è Gandalf, get over it.) Altri universi Odino è unico e solo in tutti gli universi. A cosa pensate che gli serva l’Odinsleep se non per essere presente in più posti nello stesso momento? Trivia *Scala Kinsey: è un 1''' con tre mogli. *Team '''AllNonno. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame. Wili era l’Idiota e Wé l’Imbecille. *A Hogwarts sarebbe il Preside. *A Westeros sarebbe un Martell: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 7 Forza 6 Velocità 7 Resistenza 7 Proiez. energ. 7 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Asgardian Categoria:10812 Asgardian Categoria:12108 Asgardian Categoria:88108 Asgardian